1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices that provide support to a human body. In particular, the invention relates to devices designed to assist in lifting a user's leg while taking a step, or in straightening a user's spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many neurological conditions cause proximal leg muscle weakness and pelvic instability. The proximal leg flexor muscles are situated between the knee and the pelvic bones. Such proximal leg muscle weakness may exist even though the lower leg muscles below the knee are not weak. The condition of pelvic instability is recognized by an apparent unsteadiness of gait which is due to pelvic sway and lack of lateral support muscles. The neurological conditions which cause proximal leg muscle weakness and pelvic instability include brain lesions on the side opposite the weak leg, and lesions in the spinal cord. Furthermore, lesions in the nerve roots, lumbar plexus, and femoral nerve can result in proximal leg muscle weakness and as a consequence, gait disorders. The neurological conditions described above are often placed into one of the following disease categories:                (1) Multiple Sclerosis (MS) with spastic muscle weakness, pelvic instability, and gait unsteadiness;        (2) Stroke with spastic hemiparesis;        (3) Degenerative, traumatic, and other spinal cord lesions; and        (4) Inflammatory, auto-immune, and compressive lesions of the lumbar roots, lumbo-sacral plexus, and femoral nerves.        
In addition, some physical conditions cause weakness of the thoracic spine extensor muscles, resulting in thoracic spine forward flexion. These physical conditions include spinal osteoporosis with kyphosis, as well as many muscle diseases, or myopathies, which can cause weakness of the shoulder girdle and thoracic extensor muscles. Any of the cerebral degenerative diseases, such as Parkinson's, can also affect posture, resulting in forward flexion of the trunk as a way to correct problems with gait or rigidity. Without extensor muscle correction, such as by exercise or extension, atrophy with further flexion problems may develop, along with eventual permanent spine flexion contractions.
Some devices have been developed to aid persons suffering from proximal leg muscle weakness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,707 provides a pelvic support device having a trunk support member secured about the torso of a user, and a upper leg support member secured about a upper leg of the user. The device includes a pivot joint coupled to the torso and the upper leg support members that applies forward torque to the upper leg support member when the user takes a step. Similarly, back braces and other posture-aiding devices are known to help patients suffering from spine forward flexion.
There remains a need, however, for an improved support device which can be worn in one configuration to help a user with leg lift while walking or worn in another configuration for spine straightening.
3. Identification of Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention to provide a device that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support device that provides support to the body of a user suffering from muscle weakness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support device that can be coupled to a user for assisting a user in lifting his leg when taking a step.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support device that can be strapped to a user's chest and leg to provide stabilization for lateral support muscles as an aid in overcoming pelvic sway or hip drop during walking.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support device for aiding a user to walk who has proximal leg muscle weakness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support device that may be coupled to a user for assisting a user to straighten his spine.
Another object of the invention is to provide a support device that may be strapped to a user to correct thoracic spine forward flexion resulting from weakness of the thoracic spine extensor muscles.